


The Weeping Statue

by Azurith



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurith/pseuds/Azurith
Summary: Its been six months since Aymeric had seen Estinien, then the man comes home in the middle of the night, but it still doesn't seem like he wants to be found.





	The Weeping Statue

**Author's Note:**

> Assumes Female Warrior of Light and Dragoon.

The wind was bitterly cold in Ishgard. The sun had set hours ago, yet here was their leader, Ser Aymeric de Borel out in the snow. Only one thing could have him out at this hour, reports of a certain wayward Dragoon returning to the city. He’d been sighted in remembrance square. It had been six months since Estinien has set foot in Ishgard, though last time he had been accompanied by the Warrior of Light….now.

 

Aymeric was right about where his dearest friend had been. “Estinien.” he called up to the dragoon who was sitting on the arm of a large statue. A woman, dressed in Dragoon armor, holding a lance, watching over all of Ishgard, as she had in life. 

 

The dragoon didn’t look down, “You had to make it bigger than all the others didn’t you?” the man said bitterly a bottle clearly in his hands. “I suppose she did say this was her home.” 

 

“Estinien please come down, and lets get inside, you can come stay at the manor.” Aymeric called out as the wind picked up. 

 

Estinien simply leaned back looking up at the statue’s face. “I’m not leaving her.” 

 

Aymeric cursed under his breath, his friend was still grieving heavily and it seemed he’d turned to alcohol. It wasn’t a good mix, and with as cold as Ishgard was turning even his armor wouldn’t stop Estinien from freezing to death.  _ ‘That’s probably what he wants right now.’  _ crossed the Lord Commander’s mind.  “Please come down and talk to me, she wouldn’t want you to kill yourself in a snowstorm.” 

 

“Well she didn’t really care what I wanted when she threw herself at that thrice damned Primal!” Estinien barked back before taking another swig of his bottle. 

 

Aymeric sighed almost ripping his hair out in frustration, he was worried about his friend, and had been for sometime but the man had refused to speak to him. “Estinien I order you to get down here right now.” 

 

“Sod off.” came the drunken reply as an empty bottle was cast down at his head. Aymeric stepped to the side as the bottle shattered on the stone below. 

 

“Estinien please, if you wont come down for her, come down for me.” Aymeric pleaded over the wind. He slid down and sat at the base of the statue. “I couldn’t handle losing another friend” 

 

Estinien still didn’t move but when he spoke next he sounded almost _ broken. “ _ I’m afraid I’m already gone my friend. “ he sighed his eyes still on the statue’s face. “I couldn’t do anything to save her, I was by her side, I thought she’d survived countless other Primal battles why would this be different?  I had complete faith in her, but then she looked at me with those eyes and said goodbye. I froze as she turned and threw herself at the beast’s core. It was only later that we realized how close we’d come to another calamity….” Estinien trailed off. “She knew, she knew what was happening and didn’t give me a chance to say goodbye or that I loved her….or to talk her out of it, find another way.” he said bitterly. “But there wasn’t another way was there? Alphinaud has told me that many times. But all I get is that she had to die…..” he slammed his fist into the statue. 

 

Aymeric looked up, this was the most that he had heard out of his friend on the subject. “Estinien….” he breathed , he wanted to say what he needed to comfort his friend, but it seemed he’d heard it all and none of it helped. How could it? “It sucks that she died, it hurts, I’m sick every time I think about it. After all she’d done for us, for the world that there was nothing we could do for her.” Aymeric shook his head. “And I’m not the one in love with her. But truly the only thing we can do for her now is remember her, and live our lives, make it so no one else has to suffer the way you have. “ 

 

Estinien was quiet after Aymeric spoke, but the sound of two feet hitting the ground alerted Aymeric that his friend had finally come down. The dark haired elezen stood and pulled his friend into a hug. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there more for you.”

 

“I hardly put myself in a position for   _ anyone  _ to be there for me.” Estinien replied gruffly but he let Aymeric hug him. “‘I’m not one for pity.” 

 

“I don’t pity you Estinien.” Aymeric said pulling away from the man. “But I do worry about you.” 

 

“I know, that's why I’m down here in the first place.” Estinien was still obviously rather drunk but he was still in control of his wits to some extent and that made Aymeric feel a bit better. 

 

“Let's go back to the manor, warm up and then we can talk or do whatever you want.” Aymeric offered still trying to get them out of the cold. 

 

Estinien said nothing but his feet started moving in the way of Borel Manor.  Aymeric just let out an exhausted sigh of relief. 


End file.
